Jade Green Eyes
by Amelia Ren
Summary: Akatsuki have captured Sakura Haruno for reasons only Leader-sama knows. Will Sakura and Itachi find love in their confusion? Or will they be at each others necks so often that they don't notice? Read to find out! ItaSaku Rated T for language.


_**AkatsukiGirlRocks.**_

_**Reveiws are the cure for writters block!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

PROLOUGE.

It was a cold night, a slow breeze was present as were two figures walking down the deserted pavement towards an inn, One was carrying a black object on it's back. It was raining lightly, the figures pulled their straw hats over their eyes to sheild them, while the black object hung limply from his shoulder.

''Kisame, I have overdone it with my Sharingan, and you are depleted of chakra, It would be best that we stay the night in the village'' Said the shorter of the two to the taller figure. ''Won't that be dangerous Itachi? Your right to rest but maybe it would be best to camp in the forest''. ''Hn'' Itachi replied. _**Itachi, why wont you just fucking learn English? I don't speak Hn's! **_

They changed their direction from the Inn towards the forest. When they found a suitable clearing they threw their Black and red cloaks to the floor as if to make a mattress. As Kisame moved to lie down, Itachi suddenly stopped. ''Kisame, did you hear that?'' Kisame stood and listened, ''No, your just a bit jumpy after the mission. No need to worry'' ''Stay on gaurd'' Kisame glared at the emotionless face of his partner that he had become so used to, _**Like I don't know kid, Sheesh i'm older that you for Kami's sake! **_

As Itachi dropped the black object carefully onto the ground, a petite head with it's mouth gagged along with short light pink hair fell out of the bag. Not to mention the pair of ferocious and deadly pair of Jade green eyes staring back at him deffiantly...

************

Surprise

As Jade green eyes clashed with the Red sharingan, Kisame was sitting there watching with amusement showing clearly in his eyes. ''Hey Kid, maybe it would be better if you took her gag OFF'' He smirked. Itachi glared at him, his normally emotionless expression was now showing slight irritation. ''Now why would I do that Kisame?'' He replied cooly. ''Aww no need to be so cold.'' He joked with his partner. Obviously not seeing the sharks sense of humor he turned back at to the pink hunoichi, completely ignoring his partner. Itachi pulled out the gag, all the while the girl was staring at the ring on his finger with disgust. With the gag removed she turned to bite his hand, only to be flung across the clearing. Lying face down in a puddle was not the most comfterable of things, but the fact her Butt was upright in the air was much more embaressing.

She turned on her side to breathe only to notice her vulnerable position. Her hands were tied securely behind her back and her legs tied together. Not the best scenario to get yourself into when your captured by Akatsuki. Itachi strode across to her with a cold emotionless face.

_**It would be better if he looked menacing**_ her inner thought.

Oh shut up...

_**Hot though...**_

WHAT!

_**Uh-oh..I think you should look up.**_

Wha-

She was pulled from her thoughts when her hair was pulled roughly by the tall figure of Uchiha Itachi. She dangled in the air, by her hair, She winced as her hair was tugged.

Itachi leaned closer and whispered in her ear ''You would be wise not to mess with me Miss Haruno'' She did not have time to answer, for at that moment he looked into her eyes, but it looked like he was gazing into the window to her soul... ''Mangekyo Sharingan'' he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened before she was sucked into eternal darkness..

She awoke in a place, described vivedly by Kakashi from his last experience. This was confirmed as she looked at the blood red sky, and the cross that she was held to. She was pulled from her thoughts when a slightly amused voice spoke. ''I do not wish to hurt you Miss Haruno, but you leave me no choice...'' Itachi trailed off. Then suddenly, he stabbed her in the abdomen. She screamed in pain, then tried to wriggle free from the cross. She glared at him while cussing under her breathe...but something in his eyes made her freeze. Her body felt numb, like ice. This look...she knew she wasn't ment to see. The look in Itachi's eyes. The sword had disappeared. Itachi...he had sunk to his knees Even as he avoided his gaze...Sakura could still see the cleary the emotion behind his eyes. The emotion...Pain...Regret....and...Confusion...?

Pain...Mentally in pain....?

Regret...for his actions...?Sakura.

Confusion...for my emotions that have been buried for years...that have finnally resurfaced...?

I am Itachi Uchiha. Murderer of my clan and Member of Akatsuki. I _do _not _feel. _Or maybe I simply _cannot. _I must end this quickly...

_**''Aww he's speachless!'' **_

Itachi and Sakura both turned in shock, to the direction in which the voice was comming from. There stood...Inner

********

Inner Sakura.

****Inner Sakura, in all her black and white greatness, stood before the trembling Sakura and the now composed Itachi.

_**I wouldn't say this is the most**_** romantic **_**spot we have ever been to.**_

''Inner just shut up...''

_**Shush! **_

Inner sakura held her finger to her mouth in a 'shushing' motion.

_**Let the grown-up's talk.**_

Sakura moaned. _It was just like her to act all childish. I swear I didn't even want an inner!_

Itachi was staring increduously at Inner Sakura. ''And you are..?'' The question was directed at Inner Sakura. The question once again grasped Inner Sakura's attention. Nothing can keep her mind stray from a hot guy for_ too _long.

_**I am Inner Sakura. The much more fun and bubbly side of the boring and lame Sakura you know.**_

''What are you-''

_**Listen, We would love to stay and chat but as the old saying goes: Three's a crowd.**_

Itachi frowned at Inner Sakura. Obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

_**Aww I didn't mean to hurt the little murderor's pride.**_ Inner Sakura smirked at Itachi's now furious face.

Sakura giggled. _I suppose having an inner has a few up-sides aswell._

Her Inner and Itachi were both staring at her. Questioning her sanity.

_Well maybe I shouldn't have giggled..._

''I think it's time to end out chat, don't you agree Miss. Haruno and Miss...?''

_**Well aren't you the Gentlemen? Even when your trying to torture us. Any way Miss. Inner will do.**_

''Hn''

_**I feel sorry for your partner...I can see how that can get annoying.**_

''Hn''

_**Grr it's allready doing my head in!**_

_Our_ head in. Sakura corrected.

**Our **_**head then.**_

There wasn't any more time for chat, for at that moment Itachi had chosen to strike at Inner Sakura. His sword ripped into her chest, causing Inner Sakura to scream. Violent shakes overwhelmed Inner Sakura's body before something most unexpected happened... She burst like a balloon. Itachi with-drew his sword from the air in which Inner Sakura had once stood. Itachi brought his sword closer to inspect. He muttered something unintelligable.

Sakura was staring at the space in which her Inner had stood. Her eyes wide in terror and confusion. ''W-what h-happened to h-her?'' Sakura stuttered. Itachi's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He smirked. All in due time. All in due time. Then his eyes began to glow. The sharingan paling to pink then changing colour completely.

Sakura began to feel dizzy and faint, Before she passed out the last thing she heard was his low chuckle and the last thing she saw..where his glowing jade green eyes.

_****_

Kisame.

Sakura's P.O.V

_**Sakura's thoughts**_Sakura's thoughts

_**Inner Sakura's thoughts.**_

**Normal thoughts**

_I can't move...and I can't see...whats happening to me...? My head's all fuzzy...eugh... Wait! I-I can hear voices..._

''-2 Days...'' _Thats Kisame! _

''We can rest in the Village up ahead.'' _Itachi! When I get my hands on him..._

''You never did tell me what you did to her. Or what she did to you for that fact.''

''Hn''

''Listen kid. I've been your partner for years now and you've always opened up to me in your own weird way. So what makes this time any different?''

''Maybe you should mind your own buisness Kisame.'' Itachi snapped at him.

Then there was silence.

_What was that about? I didn't eve touch that bastard.._

_Maybe I should.. _Sakura Yawned ..Just sleep...

With those last words Sakura fell into a deep slumber.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly she was warm. Her eyes slowly opened only to gaze around the dimly lit room. I was lying on a wooden bed with dark red and black covers, a delicate and complicated pattern adorned it. A lamp was sitting on a dark wooden cabinet to the right of the bed, this was casting the dim light through-out the room. A window was to her left wall, the curtains, which were designed to match the bed, were closed over it. The walls were a dark cream colour, with black patterns stretching over it. There were two dark wooden was on the wall infront of me, it was slightly opened, showing a petite bathroom. The other door was to my right, it was closed. Muffled voices came from behind it.

I stretched, only to find that my wrists and ankles had been tied together.

_Great! I was expecting as such, but why rope? It's so itchy! Aaah!_

_Im gagged..yippee..._

The door creaked open. A shadow could be seen from where I lay. I held my breathe, hoping beyond hope that someone - _Anyone - _besides akatsuki would come behind that door and save her.

_Hell I even miss Naruto..._

A young maid stepped in, she looked about 22. Her arms filled to the brim with towels. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony tail, her eyes were dark brown, the emotions behind them well hidden.

She glanced at me then began unloading the towels into the bathroom.

_Something's not right here..._

She left the room.

_Why didn't she help me? Actually...why is there a maid her anyway...?_

The voices from behind the door did not cease, they grew loader as they drew nearer. Ten minutes passed and the voices did not fade or vanish. They had stopped outside the door discussing unintelligable things.

From the level of noise it showed that there were three people outside the door.

Two of the voices began to fade, that left only one...

_Please not Itachi! I can't handle another round of: How-long-can-you-last-in-my-world-of-doom._

The door opened slowly. It was like time was running in slow motion, except my heart was excellerating. As a blue hand grasped the door and pushed it open-

_Hang on! BLUE!?!_

''Hey Cherry Blossom! Finnally awake I see.''

My eyes widened in disbeleif.

''murfmummble-Kill-murfblerghi-SUSHI-shdghsssblurmurf.'' I tried to shout.

''...eh?''

I glared at him.

''Oh the gag!''

Kisame ripped it off.

''IM GONNA KILL YOU! SON OF A-''

The gag was placed again.

''Now now Cherry Blossom mind the language.''

I glowered at him.

Kisame sat down on the bed. He gave me a sharky grin. It would have been a nice gesture if it wasn't for the _razor sharp _teeth.

''Now if you've calmed down i'll gladly answer your questions.''

I hesitated then nodded. He grinned then removed the gag once more. ''Ok ask away''

''Where's that bastard Itachi?''

''Killing Spree''

''...''

''He prefers the term: 'Killing spree' to 'shopping-for-nailpolish.' ''

I couldn't help laughing at that. (XD)

''What are you doing here?''

''Oh, I came to give you some food.''

My stomache rumbled.

''Hang on for just a sec.''

Kisame ran out of the room and returned five minutes later with a bowl of Ramen.

_Naruto..._

''Ok cheer up, I mean it's not like were gonna kill you.''

**Yet...**

''Then what are you going to do?'' I began eating the ramen.

**SHIT! I shouldn't have mentioned that.**

''Erm..I think we had better wait for Itachi to return before we explain that.''

''If you think i'll be bait for Naruto then your idiots! I would never willingly do anything that would help you!''

''Key word being willingly''

''Grrr''

''Hey back up! I thought you were a flower not a lioness'' Kisame made a face like: O_O

'' I eat sushi...''

O_O

''yelp''

At that very moment Itachi barged in.

********

Nailpolish?

''They didn't have the pure purple so I had the get the cheap knock-off's''

''I hate the cheap ones''

''Don't we all''

''Hey you bought spare!''

''Well Tobi usually eats them...''

Kisame and Itachi continued like this for a while, completely ignoring her.

_Oh God...they're talking about Nailpolish..._

''....Hidan's hair-gel...''

''He can go bury himself, those things are expensive you know.''

_I think he's gay..._

''....and I was like no he didn't...''

''Totally''

O_O _Suspicion confirmed._

''Itachi...your nail!''

''...My nail is chipped.''

''THE HORROR!''

''Come on lets get the nail polish on. It might cover it.'

_Well purple isn't a bad colour..._

Kisame had finished doing Itachi's nails then Itachi did his.

''Ahem''

''Do you think I look fat?''

''Does it matter?''

_''Ahem.''_

''It matters to me!''

''Just kill anyone who call's you fat''

_**''Ahem''**_

''Well I suppose it isn't as bad as being called a fish.''

''OMG! You never told me you were a fish..''

''...'' --- Sakura

''...'' -----Kisame

TT/_\TT ---- Itachi. (For thsoe who have soemthing wrong with their eyes thats a Itachi crying face)

''Yeah...''

''Still here..''

''Where's the trust?''

''...So Sakura...''

''Yeah?''

''Want me to do yours?''

''Sure!''

Kisame proceeded with covering sakura's nails with purple nail polish while Itachi ran to the bathroom so wipe the fake tears away. (Do you really expect Uchiha Itachi to start crying? He's cool we all knew he was faking it :) )

_Hmm...Nailpolish._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

I know it's a random part but I needed to show how they bond In their own strange ways.

Don't worry Itachi and/or Kisame fan's They're not gay (Not that there's anything wrong with that) I will make that clear to Sakura in a future chapter.

**Itachi: I will kill you for making me look gay!**

**Me: Bring it!**

**Itachi: -uses genjutsu-**

**Me: _ Woah...**

**Itachi: Mwahahahaha**

**Me: You win this round.**

**Itachi: As always.**

**Me: What did you say!?!**

**Itachi: O_O Nothing!**

**Me: Hmph**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

Love and Hate.

''Hey Uchiha?'' Sakura yelled to Itachi. The ropes around her wrists and ankles had been cut away long ago, on the grounds of 'good-behaviour'. Sakura had been getting on well with Kisame although she still harnessed a burning hatred for the older Uchiha..along with more confussing emotions. ''Yes Haruno?'' Itachi looked at her with his usual emotionless face. ''You never did tell me what you did to Inner me'' Itachi smirked at that. ''Hn''. She glared at him. ''Don't you 'Hn' me!'' She threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught. ''I have already removed all dangerous objects that can be used as weapons; do you want me to take the pillows too?'' Sakura slumped in defeat. ''Just tell me Uchiha'' she spat out the words. Itachi turned towards her seriously. ''Sometimes it's best when you don't know.'' His eyes flashed green then returned to Onyx.

Her eyes widened. Suddenly Itachi was beside her. ''Sleep my cherry Blossom.'' He whispered in her ear. Hey eyes widened at him. He smirked.

Then he did the most unexpected thing...He kissed her. His lips were warm. They tasted like strawberries...

Before she realised what she was doing. Before she realised she had to stop this. She began kissing back.

Her eyes slid closed. As did his.

While they were kissing the door opened. ''I brought Nachoes!'' Kisame declared.

His eyes widened in alarm as he saw Itachi and Sakura. ''My eyes! It burns!'' He fell to the floor; face down in nachoes. Itachi and Sakura were oblivious to the disruption, as they continued kissing passionately. They broke apart to breathe. They glared at each other.

''I hate you!'' Sakura yelled at him.

''Hate and Love are two very similar things''

They began kissing each other again while mumbling: 'I hate you' at every possible chance.

''I wonder what they would do if they liked each other...'' Kisame shook his head. ''Im gonna faint now'' and with that Kisame passed out. :D

Itachi pulled away, causing Sakura to pout. He smirked. ''As I said before Sakura.'' He bent down to her ear, causing sakura's heart to excellerate. ''...Sleep my Cherry Blossom''****************

Base.

Itachi's

_Sakura's thoughts._

_**Itachi's thoughts.**_

**Other thoughts**

_**Sakura had been knocked unconcious for the ride to Base. She can not be allowed to know where it was located. **_

_**Kisame had grown quite friendly with her over the past few days and had gladly forgotten the incident between me and her the night before. I am grateful for that. I had made a mistake. There was no way anyone as beautiful as her could become involved with someone like me. I had not been able to restrain my emotions and I must face the consequences. I must tell her that there was nothing between us, and that there never will be. Even if it breaks her heart in the progress. My heart has been dorment for a long time. This will be the final shut down. **_

I was dragged out of my thoughts as our base became visible through the tree's. I took one last look at her before I shut off my heart.

_**I am Uchiha Itachi. I have killed many. My heart only being one of them.**_

Kisame looked at me, pity evident on his features. I glared at him, my sharingan activated. Kisame gulped and looked away, obviously seeing I was not in the mood for any of his charades. As we neared the hidden base I nodded to Kisame to proceed with the handsigns. Once that was done the bolder unlocked and rolled to the side, we entered. Akatsuki's base was hidden inside a mountain like many of our other main bases. The entrance hall was plain and simple. Brick walls with torches lining them. Kisame and I walked down it slowly, our shadows casting frightful forms.

There where many doors lining the entrance hall. Some led to no-where, made simply to confuse anyone smart enough to get past our defences. Others led to rooms that we barely used when we didn't have missions. We walked down the hall silently. A comfterable silence if you ask me, but I could tell Kisame was anxious. A creak could be heard from behind us. I stopped but didn't turn. ''Yes Tobi?''

''Hello Itachi-san! How was your mission?'' I turned to look at the masked man. His eye whole showed nothing but darkness. ''Eventful'' I replied. ''Ooooh...whats that Itachi-san?'' Tobi asked eyeing Sakura. Tobi ran over to look at her. ''Pretty'' Tobi complimented. ''Hn'' Itachi replied. ''Is she your girlfriend Itachi-san?'' Tobi enquired. I activated my Sharingan ready to kill if neccessary. How dare he think someone like her would choose _me! _''Don't worry Itachi-san!'' Tobi waved his arms around in distress. ''T-tobi is a good boy!''

_**Baka...**_

''Ok Tobi, go be a good boy and lock yourself in your room''

''Tobi is a good boy!'' Tobi nodded his head vigorously then ran to his room and closed the door. I waited until I heard the lock click shut.

I heard Kisame chuckle next to me. ''How annoying'' ''Hn''. We continued down the hall ignoring all of the doors. There was only one we wanted. The hall would seem to go on forever, if we didn't have chakra detectors. I could tell that our destination was just up ahead.

We stopped at the large oak door infront of us. Right at the end of the Hall, even a baka like Tobi could tell this door held some importance. Kisame knocked once.

''Enter'' a voice boomed from behind the door. Kisame pushed the door open for both of us and we entered into the dark room.

I placed Sakura carefull on the floor infront of me and Kisame, then we bowed in respect. ''Rise'' The voice ordered. ''Leader-sama, our mission was a success with only one...difficulty.'' Kisame explained. The dark figure behind the barely visible desk waited patiently for him to continue. His renegan grey eyes locked on Sakura. ''The Kyuubi was present with her at the time, we had to...breake a few bones for him to get the idea that he wasn't the target.'' Leader-sama chuckled. ''What condition is Haruno Sakura in?'' Leader-sama asked.

''Physicly she is in top condition.'' ''Mentally?'' ''Well-'' ''Haruno Sakura became trouble at the start of the mission, I used Mangekyo Sharingan to...explain her position.'' I interrupted Kisame. Leader-sama waited. I continued ''It was evident that she has a split persona, her 'Inner self' and I began combat. It wasn't much of a problem but I had to take precautions. So I used Kionda no Jutsu.''

''Her Inner?'' ''Is safely locked away'' I confirmed. ''Take Sakura to your room Itachi''. I opened my mouth to protest but Leader-sama held up his hand for silence. ''Your room is the safest for her to be contained until further preperations are made.'' I nodded. Kisame was watching us. ''Leader-sama maybe I should take her?'' Kisame offered.

_**Arigato Kami to the guy who invented partners!**_

''No, I have given you my orders now you must follow them.''

''But-''

''Are you defying my orders Kisame?'' Leaders voice was calm as usual but it held an edge.

''N-no Leader-sama!''

''Good, dismissed.''

I picked Sakura up and exited the room. Kisame sighed. ''Arigato Kisame'' ''No problem Itachi, just try not to do anything stupid.'' I nodded. ''Eugh...'' Sakura groaned. Kisame and I looked down at her in confusion. _**She wasn't ment to wake up this soon!**_ ''She's your problem Itachi!'' Kisame yelled as he raced away to safety down the corridor and out of sight.

I sighed and ran to my room. _**Fifth door to the right. **_I reminded myself. Even I could get lost in here. I closed my door behind me and placed Sakura on my Wooden bed. The dark purple covers made her pink hair and beautiful features stand out like a single star in a moonless night. She was beautiful...

''Quit staring!'' Sakura yelled at me! I looked up at her emotionlessly. ''My apologies.'' ''I wouldn't mind except for the fact that my face is up here!'' she waved a petite hand in front of her face. Obscurring my veiw of her perfect face. ''Hn'' ''Ergh!'' ''Gomen, I ment: Of course.'' ''Yeah right...'' she murmered.

''So where am I?'' ''Your in my room.'' She looked around the room for the first time. Gazing at my lamp, bathroom door, desk and wardrobe. It really wasn't much. Being an S-class criminal usually ment you can;t have many personal belongings. She finnally looked down at the bed and blushed. I could help smirk at that.

''So your room is in...?''

''The Akatsuki Base?''

''Yeah''

''Correct.''

We smiled, it was dark and we both had to sleep soon. Sleeping arangement arguments could wait until morning. Until then they would just enjoy each others company.

''Hmmm...Base is it?''

********

Introductions.

Sakura awoke to a silent room and a Itachi-less bed.

_Thank Kami!_

''Hello''

Sakura turned her head slowly towards the voice. Her eyebrows twitching in horror. ''You need breakfast.'' Itachi stated. ''I'm not hungry.'' Sakura explained. Her stomache rumbled. Itachi smirked. ''Traitor...'' Sakura mumbled.

''Put this on'' Itachi handed her a spare Akatsuki cloak. It was a bit big for her, but it beats wearing blood covered shorts and a mud streaked T-shirt. Sakura took the cloak gratefully. ''OK, follow me'' Sakura complied quickly. She really _was_ starving. They exited Itachi's room only to find themselves in the hall.

_Im gonna get lost if I don't stick with him._

When she turned around, Itachi was gone.

_Oh crap..._

She could hear footsteps in the distance. Sakura raced down the hall after them. The footsteps carried on but as she drew nearer they became loader and loader until...

''Tobi's a good boy!'' ''What the-'' ''Are you looking for Itachi-san?'' ''Erm...yes.'' ''Ok follow me...em what's your name?'' ''Sakura'' ''Ooooh! Tobi likes that name! Follow me Sakura-chan!''

The masked man dragged her further down the hallway humming softly to himself. ''Ok Sakura-chan! Through that door.'' He pointed to a door on her left. Sakura didn't know whether or not to trust this childish like man, but he seemed friendly enough. She pushed the door open slowly then...

**''You killed my Sasori-danna!'' **A blonde member who she remembered as Deidara yelled at her before pushing her to the ground. **''DIE PINKY!'' **He screamed at her. ''Get off Girly!'' Sakura tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. His fist drew back to plant a punch, Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact. An impact that never came, for at that moment his weight lifted. She opened her eyes. Deidara was pushed against the wall by Itachi. Itachi had his sharingan activated and it was obvious that Deidara was trapped within the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura shuddered remembering her own experience in there. She was just lucky that she has an inner. Or _had._

_Oh I miss you Inner..._

''Are you alright Sakura?'' Itachi asked. ''Yeah'' Sakura replied slowly. ''I should have paid attention to whether you were following or not...'' ''It's not your fault.'' ''Never said It was.'' Sakura frowned at him. Itachi smirked for like the 20th time since she met him. Itachi helped Sakura to her feet.

''Come on lets get to the kitchen''

''Hang on, where's that masked guy?''

''Oh Tobi? Hn. He ran off''

''Oh ok...''

Itachi led her to the door on her right. The kitchen was fairly large. White panels decorated the floor and white and blue tiles dominmated the walls. There where two sinkes, one over, one long table and many cupboards. Her dream kitchen was only a few decorating tips away. ( :3 )

At the table sat a _huge_ venus fly trap. It tuened to her. **''Itachi you brought a snack?'' **The black half of the venus fly trap asked. Sakura shivered, something about the plant man made her nervous. ''This is Sakura Haruno. Do NOT eat her.'' Itachi emphasized 'not'.

The white half spoke ''How very pretty. Your a plant to? hmmm''

''Erm...I geuss?'' Sakura just wanted to get out of here.

''Well we're Zetsu''

''_We're_?''

**''Yes **_**we're**_** Baka. Theres two of us.''**

''OK then..Itachi we gotta _go_!'' Sakura whispered the last part.

Itachi chuckled then grabbed a bowl of strawberries. ''Here. Now lets go.'' Itachi exited the room gracefully. Sakura turned to the Zetsu and caught his razor sharp grin. She raced after Itachi, hearing the laugh behind her from the Kitchen. Sakura began eating the strawberries rapidly. ''You'll give yourself hiccups Sakura'' Itachi stated. ''Oh sorry'' Sakura began to eat more slowly. ''So where to now?'' ''Library'' Sakura and Itachi shared a comfterable silence while they headed towards the book room.

They entered through another door and Sakura stared amazed at the number of bookshelves. That amazement ended when her gaze landed on a crying Kisame reading 'Finding Nemo' in the middle of the Library.

''Fish are friends not food.'' Sniffled Kisame =TT_TT= ---Gils :3

''Kisame! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi found Bambie!'' The masked man chirped. He apeared around the corner of a bookshelf but stopped when he saw Sakura. Sakura began putting her punching gloves on with an evil grin on her face.

Really bad attempt at Tobi :/ ^^^^^^

''T-tobi's a good boy!'' Tobi exclaimed. ''Tobi is sorry! Deidara-sempai told Tobi to bring you to him! Tobi is sorry!'' Tobi began crying out of his eyehole. (TT_///)

''Fine i'll kill Deidara...'' Sakura muttered under her breathe while removing her gloves.

''Kisame do you know when Hidan, Konan and Kakuzu are back?'' Itachi asked Kisame.

''They should be back by tomorow, except konan I think she's allready here.''

''OK Kisame, I'm going to..talk to Sakura.''

''Ah. Ok''

''Come Sakura''

''Hey! I wasn;t done threatening Tobi''

''It's important now come.''

Sakura sighed. ''Fine''

They fled the Library and returned to Itachi's room. The look on his face was serious and in thought. Whatever he was about to tell her held some importance.

''Sakura...''

''Yes Itachi...?''

''Im bi''

O_O

_**It had to be done. Im not gay but atleast this excuse might turn her away.**_

''I knew it!'' Sakura exclamed.

''What!''

''I saw you giving Kisame those irresistable eyes of yours!''

''What! When?''

''You were also saying: 'Kisame, Kisame...Sushie...then you were drueling and...'' Sakura went on like this for a while completely ignoring Itachi's previous question.

Itachi just stared at her shocked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

''So I like sushi? It's my death threat to Kisame every time he steals my nailpolish.''

''Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure it is'' It was Sakura's turn to smirk.

Itachi was fuming.

''I think you had better sit down Itachi-_kun_.'' (XD)

''Shut up...and Itachi-_kun_!?! Fine Sakura-_chan_.''

They smirked at each other.

Suddenly the room rocked from an explosion.

''What was that?'' Sakura yelled.

''Deidara'' Itachi replied before dozing on his bed.

''Im locking myself in here'' Sakura muttered. ''Too many phyco's for me to handle.''

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I know random...**_

_**Kisame: Fish are friends not food.**_

_**Me: Im hungry.**_

_**Kisame: O_O**_

_**Me: -Looks at him with hungry eyes.-**_

_**Kisame: Great...**_

_**Me: SUSHI!!!**_

_**Kisame: -Run's away-**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

********

Make-over.

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura slowly got to her feet and trailed to the door. The door knocked again, loader this time. ''Itachi! Get your butt out her now!'' A female voice yelled. Sakura was shocked...she never knew there was a female Akatsukian. ''Itachi!!!'' The knocking became banging. Fear of the door being knocked down made Sakura race to the door to answer. Sakura unlocked the door. Before she even had time to pull the door back, the female Akatsukian barged in. Sakura fell to the floor. ''Itach- Oh hi there!'' The female was average in height with dark blue hair matching perfectly with her light blue eyes, she had one peircing on her nose and was quite slim. Like all the other members of Akatsuki, she wore a cloak, except her cloak was open to reveal a black sleave-less shirt and a black leather mini-skirt underneath. ''Sorry about that.'' she whispered. ''Why are you whispering?'' Sakura asked curiously. The blue-haired girl pointed towards the sleeping Itachi. Itachi looked so peaceful... ''Anyway, My name is Konan.'' Konan introduced herself as she helped Sakura back up. ''Hi Konan, im Sakura.'' ''I know'' Konan giggled. ''Pein wouldn't stop going on about the mission to retreive you. ''Pein?'' Sakura was genuinely confused. ''Oh, Pein is the one you know as Leader-samma. Well probably not know since you have only been here for...?'' ''1 day'' ''1 day exactly.''

Konan had a dreamy expression upon her face as she stared into space deep in thought. Konan snapped out of her thoughts suddenly and grinned. Something about that grin made Sakura take a step back. Konan continued eyeing up the cloak that Sakura had wrapped around her tightly. ''It's horrible living with all these boys...and now you've turned up.'' Konan's grin became wider. ''I'm gonna have some fun...'' Konan began taking slow steps towards Sakura. Sakura began taking slow steps away from her. ''Oh come on Sakura. Im not gonna hurt you. It's just a Make-over'' Konan laughed evily. ''Make-over...?'' Sakura asked. ''If it makes you feel better I'll bring Hidan'' ''...who?'' Sakura asked, perplexed. ''Hidan the religios asshole'' ''erm...'' Sakura wasn't convinced. ''Its a done deal!'' Konan exclaimed while grabbing Sakura's arm. Sakura was taken down the hall way to another door. Screams could be heard from behind the door. Sakura's eyes widened. ''Hidan!'' Konan yelled ignoring the screaming. ''Fuck off bitch! Im in the middle of a sacrifice'' A male voice yelled from within the room. ''Hidan just clean up and meet me in my room in 10 minutes.'' Konan compromised. ''It's a date'' Hidan chuckled. ''No it's not'' Konan explained. ''Fine well whatever you calll it bitch.'' ''Sakura will be there too'' Konan informed. ''Two chicks in one night, my lucky day.'' Hidan exclaimed happily. ''Shut up bastard.'' Konan mumbled before dragging Sakura to another room. Ignoring Hidan's cussing behind them.

''This is my room'' Konan declared proudly. Sakura and Konan stepped in. Sakura's eyes were awide in awe. Her bed was made of dark oak and the covers were pure purple. A dark oak side counter was to the left of the bed. It had a wooded lamp on top of it, next to lamp was a book. Her large wooden wardrobe was on the right wall along with a mirror on one of the doors. There was a dark purple and black spotted rug in the center of the room, partially covered by the bed. A picture hung on the wall behind the bed. All of this created harmony with one-another forming a beautiful, elegant and comfortable looking room. It was incredibly different from Itachi's plain room. Sakura snapped out of it when she heard a feminine chuckle. ''Different isn't it?'' ''It's beautiful.'' ''Well not as beautiful as you will be when i'm done with you...'' Konan trailed of into a grin. Konan pulled a folded chair form the cuboard and set it out in the middle of the room. ''Have a seat'' Konan directed. Hesitently, Sakura complied.

''Wait here'' Konan instructed then disappeared into her enormous wardrobe. She returned gripping a make-up and hair set. Konan giggled chearfully. Sakura eyed the bags cautiously. She hadn't had a make-over since Ino's 13th birthday party and that wasn't exactly a fond memory...

''OK hold still'' Sakura did exactly that, not wanting this to go horribly wrong. 20 minutes into the unwanted make-up session Sakura had to ask. ''Why are you doing this?'' ''I told you, all boys.'' Konan sighed. ''I mean besides that'' Sakura persisted. Konan suddenly held still as if contemplating how to put her words right. ''Well....I've seen how Itachi looked at you.'' Konan admited. ''I've only been here one day!'' Sakura exploded, confused. ''I was here when you arrived and I...spied on you...''' Konan admitted guiltily. Sakura's eyes widened.

_I thought he only kissed me for his own gain..._

''He loves you.'' Konan stated, returning to her nearly completed work.

_Love? Such a thing I thought was lost when Sasuke-kun left...Maybe I was wrong._

Sakura was silent, pondering on Konan's words and her own thoughts while Konan continued. ''Hey bitches!'' A silver haird fuchsia eyes man barged into the room cussing. Blood seeping from his arm in a deap gash. Dispite this he grinned devilishly. ''I better not have fucking missed the pain right Ko-'' The man was interupted form his swearing by Konan punching him fiercly in the jaw. ''Quiet idiot! Im trying to concentrate!'' Konan fumed. ''You make my fucking rituals look like shit...'' Hidan muttered to himself as he gracefully lept to his feet. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as his gaze fell on me. ''Woah! You look fucking hot!'' ''Shut the fuck up Hidan she isn't finished yet.'' Konan snapped back before I could even open my mouth. Konan began muttering unintelligable things as she set back to work. I could feel the last strands of my hair being pulled back into the mysterious hair-do Konan was creating and the Make-up that left a lingering touch. Hidan observed quietly. Well mostly.

''So bitch your Itachi's mission?'' Hidan questioned unimpressed. ''It's Sakura and Yes. Do you have a problem with that.'' Sakura glared daggers at him and couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk when he gulped. ''Actually I thought it would be someone less delicate.'' Hidan hissed the last word. ''Well I wsn't expecting that an Akatsuk Member like yourself would be scared of a girl like me.'' Sakura smiled sarcasticly while fluttering her eyelashes to look _delicate _as Hidan put it. Konan giggled from bhind her. Just finishing her hair. ''OK Sakura, my favourite part. Outfits!'' Konan exclaimed happily. Konan disappeared once again inside her wardrobe. Leaving Hidan and Sakura to have a glare contest in her absence.

When Konan returned they were still in the same position. She sighed at their childishness. In her right hand she held a White dress decorated with light cherry blossoms. In her other hand she held a pair of light pink sandals. ''Dress up time!'' Konan grinned. Hidan smirked at me. ''I'm going to enjoy this...'' He chuckled. ''PERV!'' Konan and Sakura yelled in sequornization. They kicked Hidan out of the room in 2 seconds flat. (A/N: HAHA X3)

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

''You look beautiful.'' Konan sighed in awe. Sakura twirled observing the work of Konan in the mirror on the inside of her wardrobes door. The dress was tight to show slim figure and hips but not to tight. Comfterable. Her eyes had maskara on them, showing her Jade Green Eyes beatifully. Her lips were bright red. Sakura was shocked at the progress. ''Thank you Konan...'' Sakura was truly grateful. ''That's what i'm here for.''Konan replied proudly. ''Wow. Itachi is one lucky son-of-a-bitch.'' Hidan mumbled from the corner. Konan and Sakura ignored him. Konan had her plotting face on again. No wonder Sakura was worried...

''Phase one complete.'' Konan whispered into the mic planted in her ear. Sakura and Hidan oblivious to it. ''Perfect.'' A voice chuckled from the mic. ''Move on to phase two'' The voice commanded then faded. Konan turned to Sakura. ''Sakura.'' Konan adressed Sakura. ''Hmm?'' Sakura replied. ''It's time for your Date.'' Konan grinned. Hidan splurted out the water he had unfortunately had in his mouth at the time and his eyes widened. ''My what!?'' Sakura exclaimed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll update soon but I wanted it longer so I have made it into a oneshot. Not sure what to do next as I have lost my inspiration. But I'll try! Idea and suggestions are welcome! ( Translation: HELP ME!)**

**Itachi: Help the Baka, I hate cliffhangers and will personally kill people who make this story end like this. -Gets kunai out-**

**Me: Now now Itachi-kun don't threaten the readers!**

**Kisame: Is it safe?**

**Me: -Gets chopsticks and knives out-**

**Kisame: -Gulp-**

**-Me and Kisa-kun run out of scene-**

**Itachi: -looks at us- Hn...**


End file.
